bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
2002
2002 was the second year of BIONICLE. The story was set on the island of Mata Nui, and focused on the Toa Mata (later Toa Nuva) and the Matoran of the island, and their struggles against the Bohrok swarms. Six comics were released, as well as a video game. 2002 was the first year to feature online animations. The total number of sets released was twenty-four. Story The Toa Mata had just defeated Makuta, and yet Mata Nui was still asleep. The Toa were discussing this when they heard odd sounds. They came across Kapura, in a catatonic state, repeated the word "Bohrok". The Toa hurried to Ta-Koro using their Kanohi Kakama. Once there, they saw a swarm of Bohrok attacking the village. The Toa challenged them but found the Bohrok to be formidable foes. Ultimately, Lewa and Gali united their elemental powers to create a storm which caused the Bohrok to retreat. The Toa found a disabled Bohrok and observed that the Krana in each Bohrok were controlling them. Turaga Vakama came to the victorious Toa and told them the legend of the Bohrok, and what they needed to do. Each Toa had to collect eight types of Krana in order to stop the swarms. After the Toa had collected the Krana they needed to find, Kopaka followed a Bohrok Va down into the Bohrok nest. The Toa climbed down and found a wall which contained eight holes for the krana where to be put in at the bottom. The Toa put the Krana they collected into the holes, which opened six halls which led to six suits of Exo-Toa armor. They put on the Exo-Toa armor and fought the Bahrag, the queens of the Bohrok swarms, herding them into a chamber where they started to fight them. But the Toa couldn't use their elemental power because of the armor, so they took it off and combined their powers to defeat the Bahrag by forming a cage of Protodermis around them. The Toa had won, but they fell into Energized Protodermis that transformed them into Toa Nuva. Media Released Books Though no books were released until 2003, BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok was set during the 2002 story. Comics *Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake *Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok *Comic 6: Into the Nest *Comic 7: What Lurks Below *Comic 8: The End of the Toa? *Comic 9: Divided We Fall Games *BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures (non-canon) Movies and Animations *Bohrok Animations Sets Released *'Bohrok Va' **8550 Gahlok Va **8551 Kohrak Va **8552 Lehvak Va **8553 Pahrak Va **8554 Tahnok Va **8555 Nuhvok Va ***Nuhvok Va and Kohrak Va could be put together to make a Mata Nui fishing bird ***Included instructions to build a combination of Gahlok Va, Kohrak Va and Lehvak Va. ***Included instructions to build a combination of Pahrak Va, Tahnok Va and Nuhvok Va. *'Bohrok' **8560 Pahrak **8561 Nuhvok **8562 Gahlok **8563 Tahnok **8564 Lehvak **8565 Kohrak ***Instructions to build a combination of Gahlok, Kohrak and Lehvak. ***Instructions to build a combination of Pahrak, Tahnok, and Nuhvok. ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. ****Lehvak and Gahlok could combine to make a Ghekula. Instructions were never included. *'Toa Nuva' **8566 Onua Nuva **8567 Lewa Nuva **8568 Pohatu Nuva **8570 Gali Nuva **8571 Kopaka Nuva **8572 Tahu Nuva ***Contained instructions with Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva and Tahu Nuva to build Akamai Nuva. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. ***Contained instructions with Kopaka Nuva, Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva to build Wairuha Nuva. *'Titans' **8556 Boxor ***Included a new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Nuparu, and instructions for an alternate model, which was not included in the storyline. **8557 Exo-Toa ***Certain Toa Mata or Toa Nuva sets could be placed inside the set, by flipping the head back, pressing the orange button in the center and taking the rubber bands off of pieces on the legs, for footholds. ***Included instructions for an alternate model, dubbed the "Exo Raptor". The Alternate model was not included in the storyline. **8558 Cahdok and Gahdok ***Included instructions for an alternate model, dubbed the "Bahrag Spider". The Alternate Model was not included in the storyline. *'Collectible' **8569 Krana Pack ***Contained three random Krana and two gold or silver Kanohi. *'Extra' **Vahi, Mask of Time. **8546 PowerPack ***Contained new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Hafu, a silver Rua, CD, Bamboo Disk with image of a Hau. ﻿ * Category:Years